Never Shall I Stop Loving You
by AstROnAut
Summary: I took down for a bit bc of problem but it's back up. To and Ki have a child at 17...Keep track of the story if you want to know more. Chap. 12 is a new chapter & Chap.13 should be up soon. - Lost interest! Sorry but won't be finished
1. Telling Jason

The beginging of this story is set not to long after Kim wrote the letter to Tommy, but as the story progress it will fall into the Dino Thunder series. Enjoy!

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

Prologue:

After returning from Angel Grove, Kimberly wasn't feeling to good, but she believe that is was just a flu or a could, so she let it go; but as the weeks went by, she got worst. Finally, she went to see the doctor. Dr. Mallory told me that she was pregnant.

'Pregnant! Oh my god!' was the only thing that went through her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she realize that she had to gibe up her dream for Pan Global, for the baby's sake.

Her walk home was the longest one she ever took, but in reality, it was only a 5 minutes walk. She considered calling the baby's father, but would he leave her and their baby or would he take the responsibility of being a father? There was only one thing that she could do.

Sitting on her couch next to the phone, Kim picked up the phone and called the only person that she could thing ok.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Scott's residence, Jason speaking".

"Oh god, Jason! I need you to come down to Miami, right away!"

"Hold on Kim! What's wrong?" now Jason was panicking. Never has he seen his 'little sister' this hysterical.

"Please Jason. I need to talk to you, but I can't tell you over the phone" cried Kim.

"All right. I'm gonna take the next flight out".

That night, Jason called the airline and booked the last seat for tonight's flight. He called Kim back with the time that he would arrive in Miami. He packed his cloths and toiletteries.

Around 6 hours later, Kim waited impatiently for Jason's plane to land. Being so distraught, she never noticed that he was standing behind her.

"Jesus Christ, Jason! Don't scare me like that!" she said punching him when she notice he was there.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"I'll tell you home".

Jason didn't say anything, because from the look on Kimberly's face, she was ready to cry for hours.

Arriving at Kim's apt. she brought Jason's stuff to her spare bedroom. She was always having friends over, so she needed a spare bedroom.

"So are you gonna tell me what is so important?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant, Jason. I'm going to have a baby!" she cried.

Jason ran over to her and hugged her closely giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"Who…who is…the father?" he asked nervously, all ready knowing the answer to his question.

"It's...it's...it's"

9 months later.

"Push! Ms. Hart. The baby is almost here" said Dr. Mallory.

"Come on Kim. You can do this" said Jason, knowing that if Kim didn't give birth to her child soon, he would lose his right hand.

Kim pushed with all her might to give birth to this child that she would love forever.

"I see the baby's head, Ms. Hart. Just two more pushes and your child will be born!".

Two pushes later, Kim heard the cries of her baby and at the same time, the cries of her soul mate.

"It's a beautiful baby girl, Ms. Hart".

The doctors and nurses went to their job to clean Kimberly and her daughter up.

After Kim was cleaned up, they gave her her daughter to hold. When she saw her baby, Kim saw her baby's father everywhere. She looked just like her father. Kim passed her baby to Jason and smiled at the thought of Jason having a child.

"Ms. Hart?" asked one of the nurse "What is the name of your daughter?"

"Jordan Trini…"she couldn't finish, because sleep fell on her so fast that she couldn't stay awake.

They both looked at Kim and noticed that she was sleeping. The nurse was writing down the baby's first and middle name when she noticed that she was missing the last name.

"Sir, excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Jason Lee Scott…wait a minute…I'm not the father!"

"Then, what is Jordan's last name and who is the father? So that I can finish the birth certificate" the nurse said looking up from the certificate.

"Her last name is…" Jason thought long and hard, but he knew it was right. "Oliver. Her last name is Oliver; and her father is Thomas James Oliver."

A few days after Kimberly and Jordan were released from the hospital, Kim got a letter from Tommy. She was so excited that she passed Jordan to Jason and went to read the letter from Tommy.

As she read the letter, she started to cry. She couldn't believe that Tommy was breaking up with her. The falcon and the crane were destined to fly as one and together, and now the was breaking up with her.

"What's wrong Kim?" Jason asked standing at the door with Jordan in his arms.

"He broke up with me. Tommy broke up with me!" she cried.

Back in Angel Grove.

Tommy had just woken up when he had a letter waiting for him on his parents' kitchen table. As he saw that it was from Kim, he got all excited. He read the letter once, twice and three times. He couldn't believe that it. Kim was breaking up with him. He, the falcon, and Kim, his crane, were destined to fly as one and together and she was breaking up with him.

He went to his room and locked himself in there for almost 2 solid days. His parents and his friends couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, because he wouldn't talk to anyone. Unknown to everyone else, there was one person who knew why Tommy was acting this way and she was happy because now, maybe she could get her chance with Tommy.

"Man, someone needs to get him out of that room" said Adam.

"I know what you mean…he can't keep going like this" explained Rocky "Maybe we should try to get him out of there and go work out at the youth center."

Tommy was sitting on his bed, he remembered that he and Kim were talking about their future together. He had given her his favorite necklace and that the necklace would go to their first child. He decided to write one last letter to Kim.

He went to retrieve a sheet of paper and a pen. Tommy sat at the edge of the bed and started to write his last letter to her.

_"Dear Kim,_

_I know how much…"_

So what do you think for my first Power Ranger fiction?


	2. The wrong truth

Hey, here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

"…" talking

'…" thinking

"…" letter and/or reading

"_My Pink Crane,_

_I know how much hard this must be for you to read this letter from me since we are not together anymore, but I wanted to tell you that the necklace I gave to you, well I want you to give to your first child. Just so you know…I will never stop loving you even thought we are not a couple anymore. Please take care of yourself._

_May the power protect you._

_Love always,_

_White Falcon._

_P.S. Why? Why did you need to break up with me? Please tell me why?"_

Tommy got up, placed the letter in an envelop, written Kim's address on it, and he left his room.

As the group saw Tommy come out of his room and walking down the stairs, they were slightly relived that nothing bad had happen to him. He put his shoes on and left his parents' house without saying a word. Everyone seemed surprised, but they stood still. Kat, wanting to make Tommy feel better, ran after him.

"TOMMY! Wait up!" yelled Kat.

"What do you want?".

"I just want to help you, that's all".

"I don't want your help…I just want to be alone, right now".

Kat stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe that Tommy refused her, all she wanted to do was to help him and he turned he offer down. Kat glared evilly at Tommy. She was gonna get him, even if it was the last thing she did.

A few minutes later, Tommy arrived at the mail box, slipped the letter in, and went to the park. Oh! How he miss her so much. He wanted to fly to her and tell her how much he loved her so much, but the letter said that she found another man and that she was happy. It's seem like hours, but he was only there for 15 minutes.

Once he returned home, he went for a shower and went to bed. Tommy didn't want to see anyone and talk to anyone. He just wanted one thing right now and that was Kimberly. Tommy wanted to hold her and kiss her until they would die of suffocation.

Miami, Florida.

Sitting at her table, Kim was looking through her mail and saw that she had one from Tommy. She looked around and saw Jason playing with his 'niece', so she opened Tommy's letter, and read it.

"_My Pink Crane,_

_I know how much hard this must be for you to read this letter from me since we are not together anymore, but I wanted to tell you that the necklace I gave to you, well I want you to give to your first child. Just so you know…I will never stop loving you even thought we are not a couple anymore. Please take care of yourself._

_May the power protect you._

_Love always,_

_White Falcon._

When she was done reading the letter, she was crying like a baby. Tommy stilled loved her, but she couldn't understand why he would say that he loves her if he broke up with her. She didn't want to interfere in his life. He had written in his previous letter that he had found someone new that he loved very much.

She got up and went to place the letter in her 'Tommy' box. The 'Tommy' box had everything from Tommy. The only thing that wasn't in the box was a picture of the two of them together, a stuff white tiger bear, and his necklace. She kept the necklace around her neck.

Kim came back out and grabbed Jordan from Jason and feed her daughter. Jason had stayed with Kim to help her out with the financials needs. He didn't want his 'little sister' and 'niece' to have nothing. He cared about them a lot, since they were practically his family, but he wanted the best for the both of them. Jason wanted to tell his best friend that he was a father, but Kim had made him promise not to tell Tommy. She wanted to be the one to tell Tommy about their daughter, but she feared Tommy's reaction about Kim keeping his daughter a secret and away from him.

Angel Grove, California.

Tommy woke up refresh, but soon felt depressed. All he wanted was to have Kim back in his life. Was that too much to ask? He got up from his bed, put his pj pants, and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. While he was eating, he had made his decision. He was gonna fly out to Miami and talk to Kim, face to face. Tommy made sure that he would get all the information that he wanted before going back to Angel Grove.

As soon that he was done with his breakfast, Tommy ran to his room and packed his cloths and a bit of his toiletteries. He literally ran down stairs and wrote a note to his parents since they were out. Tommy told them that he went to see Kim and he would be back when he arrived. Getting his airline ticket was easy since there was a lot of seat still available.

He arrived at the airport a few minutes later giving the taxi driver the money. Anxious as ever.

'WTF is wrong with me? I'm going to see Kim and I'm petrified.'

Tommy got on the plane when he heard that they were boarding. He was paled as ghost and more. He couldn't wait to see Kim again. Tommy wanted her back in his life so much that it nearly killed him.

6 hours later.

All through the flight, Tommy was imaging his life with Kim and their kids. That is all that he wanted. Nothing more. If he had to give up being a ranger and move to Miami just to be with Kim, he would give it up without thinking about it.

He decided that he would walk to Kim's apt. wanting to take in the scenery and surprise her also. He couldn't wait to see her.

'I hope she will be happy to see me'.

As he was near Kim's apt. he had a huge grin on his face and as he turned the corner, the grin was slapped of his face. What he saw devastated him to death. Almost.

He couldn't believe it. There was Kim holding a baby with Jason at her side. Tommy almost saw red. How could his best friend have a child with the woman that he loved so much and not tell him? He wanted to get to the bottom of this, but not right now. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

He walked away as Kim saw him. She wanted to run to him, but the looked that she saw nearly killed her. There was the man she loved watching her and Jason hold Jordan in Kim's arms. If he walked away from them, then maybe he wasn't ready to be told that he was a father.

Tommy arrived at the 'The Palms South Beach' hotel and he booked a room for one night. He was going back home first thing in the morning. He really didn't want to see either Kim or Jason. All he wanted was answer, but all he got one of his question answered. Why she broke up with him? She had fallen in love with his best friend and they had a child together.

Kim's apt.

Kim had placed Jordan to bed, when she was thinking about her White Falcon. She saw him every time that she looked at Jordan, but she never regretted keeping Jordan.

_Flashback_

"Mom, it's me, Kimberly…I've got something to tell you…"

"Go on, Dear."

"Mom, I'm pregnant" cried Kim.

There was a long pause, then Kim heard the worst sound ever. NOTHING. Just the sound of the phone being put back in it's cradle, meaning that her mother had just hang up on her.

_End of flashback_

Kim's mother had never seen her grand child. She had disowned Kimberly as soon as she was told that her only daughter was pregnant. This was upsetting for Kim.

'Never shall I do that to my children. I will always love them no matter what happens'

Kim looked at her sleeping daughter and smiled to herself. She had the last thing that was Tommy's and her, and they didn't have to share.

"Sleeping my child, sleep" said Kim as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

The Palms South Beach

Tommy woke up, got dressed, checked out of his hotel room, and went to the airport. He looked around and thought that he had seen Jason, but he hadn't; but if he did see Jason, he would beat the shit out of him and put him six feet under ground with his bare hands. His Crane was taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"God! I hate my life right now! The only I want is the only thing that I can't have" He said to himself.

He slept through the flight dreaming about Kim and their kids. He was woken up by the kids behind him. Tommy felt like killing the children behind because he was dreaming what he wanted, but now couldn't because of stupid Jason.

So caught up in his dreams, he hadn't notice that he was back in Angel Grove. Tommy got a cab and went straight home. He notice that his parents' weren't home. He was happy that he didn't have to deal with them right away.

Entering the house, he removed his sneakers and went to bed. Waiting nothing more than to return to sleep so he could dream of Kim and their children.

Please tell me what you think…I love feedback…Thanks for reading…love ya.


	3. Bringing back Trini

Hey peeps…I just wanted to thank you all. Your reviews are giving me more inspiration to keep going with the story. Thank you…Enjoy!

"…" talking

'…" thinking

"…" letter and/or reading

_Kim's Apt._

Kim rose with the sun. It was really sunny outside, but it was Miami, it was always sunny outside. She just stayed in bed thinking about her dream. Tommy and her on their wedding day.

'Oh, how I wish that it was only true' the only thing that went through her mind.

Looking at her alarm clock, it read 10:00. Kim knew it was time to get up and she was getting nervous right now. She hadn't heard Jordan cry yet. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, only to see Jason playing with Jordan. Kim looked around the room and saw Jason's stuff by the door.

"Hey Jason, are you going somewhere?" she asked disappointed.

"Hey you, and to answer your question, I'm going home a few days so I can get more stuff for me and tell everyone else where I am and was so they won't worry about me. I talked to Trini last night when she called and she wants to see you. That woman is so damn smart for her own good, she knows about Jordan," he said as he looked to Kim, "All she asked was 'What is the name of the baby?' so I told her Jordan's name and she said that she wants to visit you even if you don't want her here!"

Kim was disappointed that Jason was leaving, but he did tell her that he was coming back and bringing a friend. He was bringing Trini, her BEST friend of all time. She couldn't wait to see her friend again.

Angel Grove

Tommy woke up only to see his mother sitting there waiting for him to wake up. She was concerned about her son and she was gonna get the information that she wanted out of him, even he ended up hating her.

"What happen between Kim and you in Miami?"

"Let just say that Jason is a proud daddy now!" he said as he got out of bed "I can't believe him. After all we went through as friends, he goes behind my back and made love to Kim and had a child with her. He should've told me if he had feelings for her, but he kept it away from me…"

"What about Kim? How do you feel about her?"

"I don't want to talk to her again. She betrayed me with my best friend. She was too scared to tell me the truth about Jason and her."

Tommy's mother left the room and called some of his friends to see if they could cheer him up a bit. She just wanted her son to be happy, but the only thing that made him happy was out of his reach now.

Tommy grabbed a white t-shirt and red baggy pants. He came down stairs, grabbed an apple and went out the door. He made his way to the Youth Center for some exercise.

After a couple of minutes that he was there, Trini arrived at the center. She was waiting for Jason to come and pick her up. She sat herself at their old table, never noticing Tommy training not to far from her. Trini was thinking too much about Kim and her daughter.

Miami Airport

Kim had been there to see Jason to go on the plane. Next time that she would see him, he would have Trini with him. She knew it was only for a few days, but she was excited to see her best friend again. Kim knew that she has a lot of explaining to do to Trini and she was willing to tell all to her. Trini was always there for her when Kim needed help.

"Let's go home, Jordan. Next time you see uncle Jason, he is gonna bring aunty Trini with him. You are gonna love her." Kim said to her daughter, who just looked at her saying 'Are you ok, Mom?'.

Angel Grove

Jason had arrived a few hours ago. While he was there, he booked himself a room a night at the Angel Grove Inn, went sight seeing, nothing had changed. He went to the park, for old time sack, and he got the shock of his life while he was there. Jason saw Kat sitting alone on a bench near the lake. She was clearly talking to herself. The more he got close to her, the more he could hear of her conversation with herself.

"I can't believe that it work this good. The 'Dear John' to each other was the best. Tommy and Kim aren't the wisest to figure out that I was the one who wrote the letter to both of them. Wow! It work too perfect. Now the only thing to do is to make sure that nobody figures it out."

"Too late, Kat. I now know!" said Jason, who clearly on the verge of killing her.

"J….a…s…o…n?" she was scared for her life.

Jason grabbed her left arm, where the communicator was, and teleported the both of them to the Command Center.

"Jason, it's great to see you, but why are you holding Kat like that?" asked Zordon.

"WHY? She is the only who cause the damage between Tommy and Kim. She is the only who wrote the 'Dear John' letters. I just heard her confess a few minutes ago at the park."

"Is it true, Kat?" demanded Zordon.

Kim wasn't able to reply to her mentor's question, she collapsed and cried so much. Zordon knew the truth right there.

"Kat, you know this is not the ways of the Power Ranger. I told every single one of you that using your power for your own pleasure was against the rules and there will consequences for your action, Kat." Zordon said. He was disappointed in her. "You will be stripped of your power. Hand in your morpher and power coin!" he demanded once more.

Jason and Kat were both teleported out of the Command Center. Kat was sent home, while Jason was teleported back to his hotel room.

He got his cell phone and called Trini. He wanted to be the first to tell her what happen, so when she saw Kim, she would know how to break it to Kim. Jason knew that Kim would be furious with Kat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trini, it's me, Jason. Can you meet me?"

"Sure, where?"

"How about my room at Angel Grove Inn?"

"Sure, which room?"

"Room 201"

"All right, see you there, Honey. Love you"

"Love you too, Trini"

Trini grabbed her stuff, left the Youth Center, and drove to Jason's room. It only took a couple of minutes, but she made it fast enough to get a speeding ticket. She wanted to know what was wrong. The voice of Jason was different meaning there was something up.

She ran to Jason's room as fast as she could. She wanted the information that concerned Kim and Tommy, and she wanted NOW!

"Jason, it's me, Trini. Let me in right now!"

"Calm down, Trini." He said as he opened the door.

"Don't you dare tell me to calmed down. What the fuck is going on? Where have you been?" she interrogated him.

"It's Kat. She was the one that wrote the 'Dear John' letter to Tommy and Kim. As for my whereabouts, I was with Kim helping out with Jordan."

"Why Kat? I thought that she loved Tommy?"

"Exactly, Trini, she loves Tommy a lot and she did what she had to do to get him to be with her, and that meant to break the Falcon and the Crane up."

"When are we leaving?"

"What?"

"God damn it Jason, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

Please review…I love feedback…it helps me with the chapters. Love ya.


	4. Tommy's anger

Hey Peeps…I just want to thank you all for the reviews…I love them a lot…also, I would love to thanks forevercrane for all the great reviews.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

_Angel Grove. Next morning_

Trini and Jason were getting ready to head to the airport, when Trini suddenly stop dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

"Maybe we should go see Tommy and try to explain what happen?" asked Trini.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Trini. He might be ready to kill me if he saw me. If I'm correct, he thinks that I had something to do with Kim breaking up with him"

"All right then. He will know the truth when he is ready to be told, I guess" Trini said disappointedly.

Both of them checked out of the hotel and went to the airport. Stupid weather has delayed their flight for an hour or so, so they decided they would call Kim to let her know that they would be late and after the call they would go eat.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, it's Jason."

"Oh! Hi Jason".

"I just wanted to let you know that the flight is gonna be a little bit late because of the weather here in Angel Grove."

"That's all right. See you and Trini when the both of you get here."

"Bye sis and said hi to Jordan for me."

"Bye bro"

With their byes, Jason and Trini went to get lunch. Jason's stomach was yelling for some food that even Trini could hear his stomach rumble. She thought that it was funny, but Jason didn't.

"Trini, what are you thinking about?" he asked since she was staring into space.

"Crane and Falcon".

"What about them?"

"Well, how is Falcon gonna reacted when he figures out that Crane kept a huge secret like this from him and that he is a father."

"I'm sure that he will be royally pissed but after he cools down, I just hope that he will be ok with it. I know that Kim was really scare to tell him and after he showed up in Miami, she is even more scare. You should've seen the look on his face. He was ready to kill me, cause he thought that Jordan is mine, but she isn't."

"I guess that you are right, Jason".

"Just this once that you are right".

"And I'm so proud of it" he said smiling.

Some after their conversation started, the airline was beginning to board the plane. The flight for Trini was the longest ever. She wanted to see her best friend so much that it was killing her. Trini couldn't wait to see little Jordan also. She knew that baby Jordan was beautiful because her parents were gorgeous.

_Miami Airport_

Kim waited patiently for Jason and Trini to get off the plane. As Jordan slept, Kim was thinking about what was Tommy doing at this moment. She looked at her sleeping daughter.

'She look just like Tommy.' She sighed.

"Hey girl!"

"OMG. Trini, is that really you?"

"The one and only! So where is Jordan?"

"She is right here, but she is sleeping."

"Wow, she is so cute and she looks just like Tommy."

Everyone went quiet after that comment. Trini felt bad for saying that. She knew that Kim was hurting and she brought up the pain in Kim once more.

"I'm sorry Kim. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok Trini. It true, she does look like her father, Tommy. I wouldn't want it any other way."

They made their way to Kim's apt. It was cozy, in Trini's opinion. She looked around the apt. and saw different pictures of the group and a few here and there of her and Tommy holding each other. They were a perfect couple and Kat just had to break them up. She knew that if she ever saw Kat again, she would be six feet under ground and Trini would be in jail for murder.

"Jason, I didn't change anything in your room."

"Where does Jordan sleep?" asked Trini.

"In my room."

"Trini, you can sleep with me." Said Jason.

"Ok"

"Would one of you care to explain this?" demanded Kim, seeing that her two best friends would be sleeping in the same bed.

"Well sis, Trini and I have been dating for a few months now. We started a few days after you left Angel Grove."

"Ok…Just don't do anything you would regret. We all ready got enough of one baby in this apt. as it is." Kim laughed at her comment.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Kim" Jason said.

Kim went to put Jordan to bed, while Jason and Trini went to put there belonging in Jason's room. They all arrived in the living and watched TV. They were watching 2 Fast 2 Furious. Trini had drifted to sleep in Jason's arms, while Kim was all ready in bed by the middle of the movie.

Jason picked his girl up and brought her to bed. She hadn't woken up from the living room to their bedroom. He pulled the blanket to her neck and went to the patio. Jason looked at the city view when he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Tommy's phone.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"What do you want, Asshole?"

"What?"

"I have caller ID, I know it's you, Jason. Now what do you want?"

"To tell you the truth!"

"Don't want to hear it. I all ready know the truth. It's pretty obvious why Kim left me. She was in love with you. You had a child with her and you didn't call to tell me that you were seeing Kim."

"That is not the truth."

"Bullshit! I don't want to hear from you again."

"But…"

"There is no but. You stole everything from me, now fuck off."

"Fine, but you will regret it in the future."

"Whatever!"

Tommy hung up on Jason. Jason knew that Tommy was upset, but this was way beyond upset. He closed his phone and went to bed. Only hoping that Tommy would come around.

There we go. Another chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to review…I just love feedback…love ya


	5. Telling the truth

Hey peeps…I just want thank you all. Forevercrane, you are the best thanks for all the review. Enjoy!

"…" talking

'…" thinking

"…" reading and/or letters

Battle in Angel Grove

Angel Grove was being attack and it wasn't a pretty picture. All of the rangers were out fighting with the exception of the pink ranger.

"Where is Kat?"

"I have no idea, Tommy"

The battle was fierce with only four rangers. They needed all the help they could get and they were done one. Lady Luck wasn't on their side today.

'There must be something really wrong if Kat isn't here.' Rocky thought.

With all their power combined, they were able to defeat their enemy. It took a lot out of them, but they were able to manage it.

"Rangers, come to the command center right away." Said Zordon.

"All right" said Tommy.

As they arrived there, they notice that Kat wasn't there either. Aisha looked around nervously awaiting the news from Zordon. She was afraid that her best friend was hurt.

"Rangers, I have really important news about Katherine"

"What happen to her?" asked Tommy and Aisha.

"I'm all right."

"Kat? What is going on?" asked Tommy.

"Do you want to tell them or should I, Kat?"

"Kat?"

"I will tell them, Zordon."

"Very well."

"Tommy, do you remember THE letter that you got from Kimberly?" she asked very nervously.

"Yes, but what does this has to do with you?"

"Tommy, I was the one who wrote the letter. I also wrote one to Kimberly stating that you were breaking up with her."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry, Tommy. I didn't know it was gonna affect like this. If I would've known, I would've never done it. I love you so much, Tommy. I wanted you so bad that it destroyed your relationship with Kim. I'm really sorry"

"You what?" yelled Tommy

"I'm the one who wrote THE letter to you and Kim."

"Kat, I'm really sorry to say this but you broke the code of being a Ranger, so I have to remove from the team." Claimed Zordon.

"Of course." Kat said as she handed in her morpher to Alpha.

"For the time being, there will be no Pink Ranger, until there is a candidate who will take rightfully the power of the Pink Ranger." Said Zordon.

"All right, Zordon." Said Rocky.

They all left the Command Center to their respective house. Tommy was so disappointed in Kat for destroying his relationship with Kim. Tommy was in love with Kim but after having a child with Jason, it complicated things with Kim.

At the Command Center

"Alpha, call Jason, Trini, and Kim and teleport them here." Commanded Zordon.

"Sure thing."

"Jason, Trini, Kim, do you here me?"

"Go ahead, Alpha."

"Jason. I just wanted to give you a heads up to Kim, Trini, and you. You are gonna be teleported to the Command Center in a few seconds."

"All right, Alpha. We are standing by and Jordan is coming too."

Shortly after their conversation, all four were teleported to the Command Center. Jordan didn't like the teleportation, so she started to cry right away. Kim had her calmed down shortly after she began to cry.

"Who is this cute little bundle of joy?" asked Zordon.

"She is my daughter, Jordan." Said Kim.

"And Tommy is the father?" Alpha asked as he looked at Jordan.

"Yes, how did you know, Alpha?" asked Trini.

"Well, she looks just like Tommy."

"The main reason why I called you all here is because I wanted to tell you that the rest of the Rangers knows that it was Kat that wrote the 'Dear John' letter to Tommy and Kim. Also, Kat has been removed from the Team."

"That's great. She got what she deserved." Said Jason.

"Well Rangers, I will teleport you back to Miami. May the power protect you." Said Zordon and with that, they were teleported back to Miami.

Kim's apt. Miami

"Wow, I can't believe that Kat would do something like that." Said Kim.

"I know…just a great way to break a relationship up."

"What did you just say JASON LEE SCOTT?" asked Trini.

"I was being sarcastic. God damn, don't bite my head off. It's valuable, you know" claimed Jason.

"Valuable? There is nothing in there, so how can it be valuable?"

"That is low, Trini. Just low and I thought that you loved me?" Jason said making a puppy face.

"You know that I was just kidding, Honey. And you know that I love you."

"I know".

Kim had put Jordan to bed when Jason and Trini had stopped arguing. She went to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of ice cream. All she wanted to do was to be in Tommy's arms, but she knew that she couldn't. Kim was so deep in thoughts that she hadn't here Trini talking on the phone, until she heard her screaming in the mouth piece.

"FUCK YOU, TOMMY. JORDAN IS YOURS NOT JASON'S!"

"Suuurrreee. Let me guess, Kim put you up to this?"

"Kim doesn't know that I called you."

"Whatever you say. Jordan isn't mine. Now after this call, I'm calling the phone company and blocking all the calls from Jason, Kimberly, and you, so don't try to call me again."

"FINE, BUT YOU WILL REGRET IT IN THE FUTURE." Yelled Trini and closed it.

"You shouldn't have called him, Trini." Said Kim softly.

"How come?"

"Because he doesn't need to be torture him like that. He has been through enough as it all ready is. Anyways, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Said Kim as she left for her bedroom.

"She still loves him." Said Jason

"Of course, she does. You would have to be an idiot not to notice that she will never stop loving him. Well, I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"Of course" Jason said as he followed Trini in their bedroom.

Tommy's house

A few seconds after the phone call with Trini, Tommy did what he said that he would do. He called the phone company and had them block all the calls from Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Hart. He didn't want to talk or hear from them. They had all betrayed him and they couldn't be forgiven for that.

"Damn you all." Tommy said under his breath.

He made his way to his bedroom, which now, he hated the most because it plagued him of his Pink Crane, Kimberly.

"I know that I should hate her, but I just can't stop loving her. It's like she just forgot about me and ran to Jason." He said to himself as he stared at the ceiling "Could Jordan be mine? If so, how come Kim didn't tell me? Ah man! I need to get some sleep.

This is driving me insane."

Here is another chapter. Hope you like it and don't forget to review it. It means a lot to me. I just love feedback. Thanks for all the reviews.


	6. Fight and finding about Jordan

Sorry if it took so long for me to update. It's just that this week has been full. Especially with the Graduate's Party. I want to thank everyone who is following the story and for the reviews. I love ya so much.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

"…" Reading and/or letters

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK 

"Zordon, can you here me?"

"Go ahead, Jason".

"I was wondering if you could teleport me to the Command Center?"

"For what reason" demanded Zordon.

"Well, I'm tired of Tommy of denying his child, so I want to get through to him that Jordan is his and not mine."

There was a long pause and Jason feared that Zordon would turn him down and not help him.

"Stand by, Jason."

"Thanks Zordon".

Within a few seconds, Jason was teleported to the Command Center. He was holding two small items in his hands. One was for Alpha and Zordon and the second one was for Tommy.

"What do you get there, Jason?" asked Alpha.

"Kim wanted you two to have a picture of Jordan and the other one is for Tommy." Jason said as he gave one of the pictures to Alpha.

"Thank you, Jason and may the power protect you." Zordon said as Jason was leaving the Command Center.

"Be back later, Alpha. Bye Zordon."

"I hope that everything works out between Jason and Tommy." Said Alpha worried about the two 'brothers'.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK 

Tommy was sitting on the couch in the living room, when he heard someone at the door knocking away. He just ignored it at first, but the knocking never ceased. He got up and answered the door.

"What…YOU! Get the fuck away from me."

"No can do".

"This is your last warning, Jason".

"Take this and I will leave you alone." Jason said as he handed the picture to Tommy.

Tommy grabbed the picture without looking at it and place it in his back pocket. Without warning to Jason, Tommy punched him in the face. Jason flew a few feet backward.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" yelled Jason.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM, ASSHOLE."

"YOUR PROBLEM? WHAT DID I DO?"

"YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME!" claimed Tommy.

"STOLE EVERYTHING FROM YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"YOU AND KIM BEING A COUPLE. I LOVE KIM SO MUCH, BUT YOU KINDA FORGOT TO MENTION IT TO ME. I LOVE HER AND YOU WENT TO HER AND GOT A CHILD WITH HER. I LOVE HER, MAN. YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME." Yelled Tommy as he started to fight Jason.

"I WENT TO KIM TO COMFORT HER AFTER SHE FOUND OUT THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH JORDAN, YOUR CHILD. KIM WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT JORDAN IS YOURS, BUT YOU ARE ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE AND IGNORING YOUR CRANE AND PHEONIX. NOW KIM IS AFRAID TO TELL YOU."

As Jason and Tommy fought, Adam and Rocky came by to see how Tommy was. They were shocked to see that Jason and Tommy fighting, but they had no clue why. Rocky was walking slowly towards Jason and Tommy, but Adam was holding back.

"What are you doing?"

"I got to step them before they kill each other." Rocky said.

"If you try to stop them, you will die. They will end up killing you." Claimed Adam. "Let them fight it out."

As the fight went on, more of the rangers arrived with the exception of Kat. Even Billy showed up, when he got the call from Adam after he saw the fight.

After a while, the fight was getting out of hands. Tommy had cuts all over his face and Jason was spitting up blood. Billy couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch his 'brothers' fight each other. He was used to watch them fight, but it was play fight, but here, they were going to end up killing one another. Billy had stepped into the fight and pushed each other away from each other.

"What is wrong with the both of you?" demanded Billy.

"Just look at the picture and your baby picture, Tommy, and you will know the truth." Jason said as he spitted more blood out of his mouth. "It's nice to see all of you again." As he looked at the rangers and left.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK 

"Jason, are you ok?" Aye aye aye" asked Alpha.

"Ya, I'm fine. Can you teleport me back to Kim's apt?"

"It will be done, Jason". Zordon said.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready, Jason?" asked Alpha.

"I'm ready."

"Bye Jason. May the power protect you."

"Bye Alpha. Bye Zordon."

Just then, Jason was teleported back to Kim's apt. Trini was the first to see him. She rushed to his side and held his face in her hands. Trini was inspecting his face.

"How did this happen? And who did this?" she demanded, turning his head from side to side.

"A fight with Tommy."

"A WHAT?"

"A fight, Baby, a fight."

"Why? Are you that stupid to get in a fight?"

"No, but it was the only way he could take the picture."

"Thank you, Jason." Said Kim holding Jordan in her arms.

"No problem, Sis."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK 

As everyone left, Tommy made his way to the bathroom. He face looked like hell and that was the last thing that he needed. His mother would interrogate him until he was at least 30 years old for getting in a fight with Jason. After mending his cuts to the best he could, he went to watch TV. As he sat down, Tommy felt something on his butt. He reached for it and to his surprise; it was the picture that Jason had given him.

"HOLY FUCK!" he yelled

'Thank god, no one is home, especially Mom' he said to himself as he ran to his parents' room.

When he reached his parents' room, Tommy went straight to the closet. He found his baby book as soon as he opened the closet. He found what he was looking for. A photo of himself when he was a baby.

"Wow, she look just like me!…Jason called her 'My Pheonix' and Dulcea said that when the Falcon and the Crane fly as one, the pheonix will soar. She has to be mine for Jason to call her 'Pheonix'. He said to himself as he turned the photo around. "Oliver. Her name is Jordan Oliver."

Finally sinking through that Jordan was his. Tommy called the phone company and told them to unblock Kimberly, Trini, and Jason.

"But sir, I thought you said that you wanted them blocked?"

"Yes, I remember that, but isn't your job to unblock them NOW!"

"Yes sir, it will be done in about 10-15 minutes."

"Thank you." Tommy said as he hung up.

'Wow, that was like a small Trini moment.' He said as he smiled.

Tommy sat on the couch watching TV, thinking about Kim and Jordan.

'Maybe I didn't lose them after all.'

He couldn't wait for his parents to arrive; he wanted to talk to his mother. Just then, Tommy's parents came in; he rushed to his mother's side like a kid on Christmas morning. He was so happy and she was happy that her son was happy.

"What happen, Tommy?"

"Look at this, Mom and tell me what you think!"

"Wow, it look just like you, except it's a gi…rr…l. Tommy, who is this?"

"Jordan, Kim's daughter."

"Why does she looks like you?…Holy Mother of God…is she yours, Tommy?"

"I hope so, she is so beautiful and her name is Jordan Oliver. Please Mom, can I go to Miami to see Kim and Jordan?" pleaded Tommy.

"All right, but you have to call me when you arrive, got it?"

"Sure thing, Mom. You are the best mother in the world." Tommy said as he kissed his mother's cheek and rushed to his room to pack his stuff.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK 

Here is another chapter…please review. I just love feedback…love you all.


	7. Welcome Cassie and Seeing Kim

Hey peeps, I would like to thanks everyone for the reviews. I just love them. Thank you. Sorry that it took so long to update. I'm skipping to Zeo season, I don't know why, but I just feel like it and Cassie (from Turbo and Space) comes into play in this chapter! Enjoy!

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" reading and/or letters

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK Angel Grove 

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" yelled Tommy like a little child as he made his way to his bedroom to pack some of his belonging.

Tommy ran around in his room packing boxers, socks, t-shirts, pants, shorts, hoodies, toiletteries, and a lot of money that he was saving to spend on Kim before she 'broke up' with him. He knew that he would need it.

When he was done packing, he made his way to his truck and drove to the airport. he bought a ticket that was leaving for Miami as soon as possible. Tommy wanted to see Kim and their daughter ASAP. The plane was leaving at 6 o'clock the next day.

Driving home was the longest drive for Tommy EVER. All he wanted was to be back with Kim and his daughter and nothing more. As he started to reach his parents' house, he suddenly turned around and drove to the mall. He wanted to get something nice for Kim to show that he was still in love with her.

Arriving at the mall, he almost ran to Kay's and bought a beautiful ring that had a pink diamond in the middle and was surrounded by small white diamonds. After getting that purchase, he walked to the biggest teddy bear shop in the mall and was lucky enough to find a white falcon and a pink crane teddy bear for Jordan.

A few minutes later, he arrived home and went to put the gifts away with his belongings that was packed away. He saw his mother at the doorframe of his room. She knew that he still love Kim, but she was afraid that her son would get hurt again by the same woman.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go out to see my friends to tell them that I'm gonna be in Miami for a little while, ok?"

"All right. Just be home at a reasonable hour, you need to get up really early tomorrow."

"I will, don't worry." Tommy said as he kissed her cheek and left to see his friends.

After he was a good distance away from everyone eye sight, he teleported himself to the Command Center. He wanted Zordon and Alpha to know first that he was leaving for Miami.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" asked Alpha.

"Alpha, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to Miami tomorrow morning."

"What for, Tommy?" demanded Zordon.

"I'm going to see Kim and Jordan."

"Tommy?" asked Alpha a bit worried about the white falcon.

"I still love Kim and Jordan is mine, I just know it." Tommy said with the biggest smile on his face.

"That's good, Tommy. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you. Zordon, is it ok if you only call me for ranger duties if it's really necessary?"

"Yes Tommy. Alpha can you call the other rangers here?"

"Right away." Said Alpha typing away on the console.

Within a few seconds, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam were in the Command Center. They were surprise to see Tommy there smiling away like he had won the lottery and/or had Kim back in his life.

"Welcome Rangers. I have some important news to tell you. I have found someone who fits perfectly for the pink ranger. I want you to meet Cassie Chan." Zordon said as Cassie step forwards revealing herself to the other rangers.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Said Cassie.

"Cassie, I would like to introduce to you the rest of the group. Tommy Oliver, known as White Falcon, but he is currently the red ranger. Rocky DeSantos, blue ranger. Adam Park, green ranger. Aisha Campbell, yellow ranger. You've all ready met Alpha. Everyone else, this is Cassie Chan, the new pink ranger."

"It's nice to meet you. On behalf of the group, welcome to the team." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, isn't there something that you would like to say to the group?" said Zordon.

"That's right, I almost forgot. Guys, I'm going to Miami for a while. I will tell you everything about it later, right now, I need to get home and go to bed cause I need to be at the airport for 5 o'clock tomorrow."

"All right." Said the group.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK The Airport 

The airport was eerie and silent at 5 o'clock in the morning, but to Tommy, it seemed too normal because of his ranger duties. He was sitting on the bench close to the gate, waiting for the airplane to take off to Miami.

'Stupid security! I could still be sleeping right now' he thought to himself as he sigh.

"Now boarding flight 8473 to Miami, Florida at gate 4." Said the announcer through out the speakers.

'Here I go, it's now or never' as he got up and walked through the terminal.

Shortly arriving at the gate, he as sitting patiently in his seat neat the window waiting for the other passengers to be seated and the plane to take off.

'All I want is to hold Kim and Jordan in my arms. My family. Wow, my family. Now, I really can't wait to arrive in Miami.'

A few minutes later, the plane was full and in the air, on its way to Miami, people were chatting away to make time fly by.

"Where are you going, Son?" asked an elderly woman sitting next to Tommy.

"I'm going to Miami, Ma'am."

"What for? If you don't mind that I ask, and what is your name?" she asked

"Tommy is my name and I'm going to Miami to visit my family." Tommy said with pride.

"That's good. What does your parents do for a living? By the way, my name is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. My mother is a lawyer and my dad is and engineer, but I'm not going to see them."

"Excuse me, but I thought that you said you are gonna go visit your family."

"Yes I am. My girlfriend and daughter are in Miami and I'm going to visit them. I'm probably move in with them soon." Tommy said as he dug through his bag and took out Kim's gift. "I hope that she likes it and says yes."

"Well good luck with your family."

"Thank you, Lucy."

"No problem." Lucy said as she turned around and fell asleep.

Tommy shortly followed her in Lala land, but his dreams were filled with Kim and Jordan at his side. Jordan was 5 years old and Kim was lightly pushing her on the swings as he watched his wife and daughter. He was about to get up and go to them, but suddenly, he was awaken by turbulence and the captain giving a message over the speakers.

"Attention folks, this is your captain speaking. We advise that you fasten your seatbelt. We will begin descending shortly." Announced the captain.

Tommy fastened his seat belt and shortly afterward the plane landed at Miami International Airport. He grabbed his carry-on bag and exited the plane. Tommy quickly made it out of the airport and decided to go walking around Miami to see more sight from the last time he was in Miami.

Tommy was walking around when he saw Jason at the fountain waiting in line. He knew that he had to talk to Jason before seeing Kim and Jordan. Slowly approaching Jason, Tommy was scared.

"Jason?"

Jason turned around and when he saw Tommy, Jason was seeing red. He was mad that Tommy was denying Jordan and now he was in Florida for god knows reason. Jason did the only thing that came natural. He swung his fist at Tommy's head, which did make contact with it. He threw a few more, but stopped after he realized that Tommy wasn't fighting back.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason.

"Kim and Jordan."

"What?"

"I still love Kim and Jordan is mine, I just know it."

"About time you stop denying Jordan. You didn't miss anything extremely important."

"What?"

"You didn't miss her first birthday, he first word, or her first step."

"Oh, thanks. How are they doing?"

"All right, Trini and I have been helping them out."

"So that's where she disappeared off to."

"Yup. Kim is really glad that she has Trini and I to help her, but she loves that she has Trini to talk to about you and girl stuff."

"Of course, Trini is Kim's best friend. So, is there any man in Kim's life right now?"

"Ya."

"Who?" asked Tommy disappointed

"You, you dumb ass" laughed Jason.

"Ha! Ha! Now, I just hope that Kim will let me be in Jordan's life and her's."

"She probably will, she still loves you."

"YOU!" screamed Trini.

"Calm down, Baby." Jason said.

"CALM DOWN. WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Your boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" asked Tommy.

"Tell you later." Said Jason.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" demanded Trini.

"Jordan, my daughter, and Kim." Said Tommy.

"What?"

"Trini, I'm here for Jordan and Kim. I'm Jordan's father, am I not?"

"Yes"

"There you go. I'm here for Jordan and Kim" Tommy said proudly, then he became sad. "Guys, I'm really really sorry for everything, can you forgive me?"

"Fuck ya. You're my brother." Said Jason.

"Of course, Tommy. Now lets go see Kim and Jordan." Said Trini.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK 

_Kim's apt._

Kim had just finished changing Jordan's dirty diaper, when she heard her front door open.

"Hello?" yelled Kim.

"It's only us, Kim." Replied Jason.

"Ok." Kim said as she came out in the living room.

"Hey Beautiful." Tommy said with a loving smile on his face.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK 

Here is another chapter…Hope you all like it and please leave reviews…I just love them.

Thanks to all my readers…love ya.


	8. In our lives

Hey Peeps…I would love to thanks everyone who left reviews…also I would like to dedicate this chapter to PinkRanger4Ever, you left me 38 'UPDATE' in total. Thanks girl, love ya

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" reading and/or letters

Previously.

"Hey Beautiful" Tommy said with a loving smile on his face.

Kim's Apt.

Kim was shocked to see Tommy in her apt. with his belonging. She thought that he hated her guts so fuck that he never wanted to see her again. She wouldn't blame him if he did.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" asked Kim nervously.

Before Tommy could reply, Jason had taken Jordan from Kim's arms and walked to the patio with Trini not to far from him. Jason knew that Kim and Tommy needed time to talk alone and that was the best way he could come up with so fast.

"We need to talk." Said Tommy in the most sincere voice.

"Let's go in the kitchen."

Tommy followed Kimberly to the kitchen and sat in front of her at the kitchen table. He saw pictures of Jordan on the fridge and couldn't help but smile. His daughter was beautiful as her mother.

"Kim, I know what Kat did and I'm sorry that I actually believe that you had written it. I know I can stupid at times, but this was way beyond stupid."

"You are right, you are stupid to believe Kat, but when I got the letter that claimed to be from you, I was beyond upset but the letter told me that you were happy with someone else than I would let you be happy." Said Kim close to crying.

"But Kim, I was happy with you. After the letter, Kat was trying to get me to go out with her, but I couldn't because even though I had receive the letter, I felt like I would be betraying you."

"Your happiness is all I care about, Tommy."

"Thank you and I care for your happiness as well." Said Tommy with a genuine smile.

"But what are you doing here?" said Kim almost crying by now.

"Jordan Oliver."

"What?" said Kim shocked.

"She is mine and I want to be in her life. Please Kim, I want to be in Jordan's life as well in yours. I know it will be hard to be with one another, but I'm willing to give up everything to be with you and Jordan."

"Tommy,…you…" Kim whispered softly, but Tommy heard it.

"I'm what? Not the father?"

"No". Kim said as she looked in his eyes. "You are Jordan's father. I never slept with anyone else except you. What I was saying it that you don't know how much it feels good to hear you say that you are her father. I was so worried that you would hate me for the rest of your life and never accept Jordan as your daughter."

"Oh god, Kim, at first I was mad, but I was mad at the fact that I thought that you had left me for Jason and had a child with him. Now that I know that she is mine, I'm not angry at any one, especially you."

Jason and Trini on the patio

"I wonder how it's going between the two of them?" asked Trini.

"Well, we didn't hear either of them to fuck off, yell, and/or scream yet, so it must be good."

"I hope so, Jordan needs both her parents with her."

"That's true." Said Jason as he looked at Jordan in his arms. "Well, I'm gonna bring her inside for a nap."

"How come?" said Trini as she looked at Jason, then at Jordan. "Oh."

As the couple holding Jordan came inside, they looked in the kitchen and what they saw surprise the both of them to their death. In the kitchen was Tommy holding a crying Kim in his arms.

Trini looked at Jason and sent him to Jordan's new room. (A/N: I really didn't feel like putting in the story that Kim had found a new place that would accommodate Jordan, Jason, and Trini, but she did find a new apt. with 3 rooms) While Jason was putting Jordan in her crib, Trini went to fetch the baby monitor in Kim's room.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

In the kitchen with Tommy and Kim

"Kim, can I please see Jordan?"

"Sure. Follow me." She said as she got up.

"Ok…Just one minute." Tommy said as he went to get the teddies bears that he bought in Angel Grove.

Once he had the teddies in his hands, he made his way to Kim. She smiled as she saw the teddies that Tommy was holding.

"A white falcon, her father, and a pink crane, her mother." Said Tommy.

"That is really sweet of you. Come on now."

Tommy followed Kim to Jordan's room. It was the closest room to Kim and that's the way that Kim wanted it. Jordan's room was fairly simple. Baby pink wall and all the things that Jordan needed. They slowly walked up to the crib. Tommy was shaking like an earthquake. He was about to see is daughter for the first time face to face and he couldn't wait.

"Wow, she looks like you and I" said Tommy with the biggest smile.

"Well, she is our daughter, Tommy." Said Kim.

"True, is it ok if I place the teddies in her crib with her?"

"Of course, you can."

Tommy placed the white falcon in the upper left corner and the pink crane in the upper right corner of the crib. After placing the birds in the crib, he rubbed Jordan's small hand with his thumb. Kim just stood there smiling.

"Tommy, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No, not yet. I was gonna go to the Palms South Beach hotel before coming to see you, but I stumble in Jason before I could book a room."

"You can stay here for tonight and we could talk more in the morning."

"Thank you, Kimberly."

They both left Jordan's room. Tommy went to the living room while Kim went to get a blanket and a pillow for Tommy. When she returned in the living room, she found Tommy outside on the patio, she place the blanket and pillow on the couch and went to the patio and stood near Tommy.

"Jason's room is at the other end of the hall with Trini. Mine is the closest to Jordan's and the bathroom is in the middle of Jordan's and Jason's room."

"Thank you, Kimberly."

"Tommy, my name is Kim, so stop calling me Kimberly. It feels weird."

"All right then, but only if you answer me this question."

"Ok!"

"Can I be in your life again? And in Jordan's also. I never stop loving you, Kim, and all I want right now, is to be in both your life." Asked Tommy.

"Of course, you can be in Jordan' s life. You are her father after all."

"Kim, what about yours? Please tell me that I can still be in your life as well."

"Of course, you can. I wouldn't want it any other way." Giggled Kim.

"Oh you."

"The blanket and pillow are on the couch. I am off to bed. Good night, my White Falcon." Said Kim as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tommy just stood there like a fool on the patio.

'Did she actually kiss me and call me her white falcon?'

"Yes I did, Tommy, now go to bed." Said Kim as she stood in the living. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

Next day, Kim's apt.

Jason and Trini woke up early. They stayed in bed a bit longer and when they heard nothing, they figured that Kim and Jordan was still asleep.

"Hey Hon, how about we go to Ihop for breakfast this morning so we won't wake up?" asked Jason.

"Sure, let's go." Trini said as she got up and got ready for breakfast.

By the time Trini had finish getting ready, Jason was finish also. He grabbed his wallet and Trini grabbed her purse. When they both arrive in the living room, they were shocked to see Tommy sleeping on the couch.

"What is he doing here?"

"Kim must've asked him to stay the night so they could talk more." Declare Jason.

"Probably. Let's go before one of them wake up."

"All right, let's go." Said Jason as he grabbed his keys of his red Hyundai Accent.

Half an hour later, living room.

Tommy was staring at the ceiling when he heard Jordan crying. He immediately got up and went to Jordan's room. Once arrived there, he went to her crib and picked her up. As soon as Tommy had Jordan in his arms, she stopped crying.

"There you go. That's a good girl, we wouldn't want mommy to walk up now, would we?"

Jordan looked at her father with the look saying 'who in the fuck are you?'

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I'm your father, my Pheonix."

Jordan giggled and rester her little head on her father's shoulder. Tommy smiled to himself and wished that someone had a camera to take a picture of this. He walked to her changing table and changed her dirty diaper. For his first time changing a diaper, he was pretty good.

After having Jordan in a fresh diaper, Tommy walked out of her room and went in the living room. He was telling the stories of each picture to Jordan.

Shortly after telling a few stories to Jordan, Kim was awake and making her way to Jordan's room. When she notice that Jordan wasn't in her crib, she started to panic. Kim couldn't lose her daughter; she meant so much to Kim.

Kim made her way to the living room and when she saw Jordan in Tommy's arms, she sighed in relieve. Tommy had turned around when he heard her sigh.

"Good morning, Kimmie."

"Good morning, Tommy." Said Kim as she walked towards him. "Can I have Jordan so I can feed her?"

"Here you go, and she had a clean diaper."

"Thank you, Tommy."

"Anytime and anything for the both you, just ask ok?"

"All right." Kim said as she sat on the couch getting ready to breast feed Jordan.

Tommy seeing this, made his way to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal for himself and Kim. Shortly after finding everything that he needed, he made the two bowls. Just as he was finish making them, Kim came in the kitchen burping Jordan.

"I didn't know what you like for breakfast, so I just made a bowl of cereal for you." Tommy said ashamed.

Kim noticed that he was a bit ashamed that he couldn't make anything in the kitchen.

"Thank you for making me something to eat."

"Let me hold Jordan while you eat."

"Tommy, you are the best right now, thank you."

After eating and showering, Kim had placed Jordan for a nap. Tommy was standing by the doorframe. He couldn't help but smile as the mother of his child place their child to sleep. Once Kim had slightly close the door, Tommy grabbed her arms and brought her in his arms.

"Tommy, what are you…"

Before Kim could finish her sentence, Tommy's lips were on her lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

Well here is another chapter…do you think Kim will be mad or will she be happy? I hope you love it. And I do not own the power rangers. Please leave a review…I just love them.


	9. Will you?

Hey Peeps…Here is Chapter 9 and keep those reviews coming I totally love reviews…Love you all…I do NOT own any of the Power Rangers.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Previously 

"Tommy, what are you…"

Before Kim could finish her sentence, Tommy's lips were on her lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Kim's apt

Pulling slightly away from Tommy, Kim looked into his eyes and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. Tommy walked to Kim's door.

"Kim, please open the door. We need to talk." Said Tommy as he knocked on the door.

"Tommy, I still love you so much." Kim whispered into her pillow.

"Please Kimmie, open the door." Pleaded Tommy.

A few seconds later, Kim's bedroom door open. She grabbed Tommy by the collar and dragged him into her room. Tommy was shocked by all of this. He was expecting Kim to bitch slap him across the face, but no, she dragged him into her bedroom. The next thing he knew was that Kim had pushed him onto her bed and Kim's lips were on his.

"God Beautiful, I never stop loving you." Said Tommy as Kim was kissing his neck.

"I never stop loving you as well."

Tommy grabbed her head and brought her lips back to his. Kim's kisses were intoxicating to Tommy and he couldn't get enough of it. He flipped her over so she was on her back and he was pinning her to the bed. The make-out session was growing steamer by the second.

"Kim, Kim. We got to stop. It can't happen now." Whispered Tommy.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's the best thing right after the night we made love." Said Tommy blushing.

Kim blushed also at Tommy's comment. They sat on her bed for a while. Both being quiet, the silence grew to the point where neither of them could stand it anymore.

"Kim, last night, you read my thought. How did you do that?"

"Tommy, to tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. It just happen. When if first happen, it felt cool, but afterwards when I was in bed, it was kinda freaking me out."

"Ya me too. Well it was freaking me out that you had read my thoughts."

Kim giggles. Someone reading their thought freaked out their fearless leader. It had happen once while Kim was still a ranger and he wasn't scared, but her reading his thought scared the shit out of him.

"What so funny?" demanded Tommy.

"Oh nothing. It's just that your mind was read before and it didn't scare you, but when I did, our fearless leader was scared."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny."

Just as Kim was about to say something, Jordan's cries were heard. Kim got up and went to see Jordan. Picking up Jordan, Kim noticed that Tommy was at Jordan's door watching them.

"Kimmie, why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sure. Let me get the stroller and Jordan's stuff ready."

"Ok" said Tommy as he held Jordan in his arms.

As Kim was getting her and Jordan's stuff ready, Tommy was walking around the apt; and without warning, Jordan had a hand full of Tommy's hair in her small hand. Tommy looked at his daughter when he felt his head in pain.

"Hey you! What are you doing with Daddy's hair." Asked Tommy.

Jordan just giggled at her father and released his hair that she was holding.

"I'm ready. Can you bring the stroller down?" said Kim.

"Sure." Said Tommy as he handed Jordan back to her mother and grabbed the stroller.

Once on the street, Tommy open up the stroller and Kim place Jordan in it.

"Do you mind if I push the stroller?" asked Tommy.

"No, go right ahead." Said Kim as she placed Jordan's baby bag on her right shoulder.

They started their walked through Miami talking about their current relationship. Tommy wanted to be with Kim, but he didn't know if Kim wanted to be with him.

"Aww, such a cute daughter you have there." Said an elderly woman.

"Thank you. Her name is Jordan." Said Tommy.

"Oh my god, is that you, Tommy?" asked the elderly woman.

"Yes. Oh my, it's you, Lucy." Said Tommy. "It's great to see you again."

"Like wise. So is this the family that you were telling about?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy, this is Kim." Tommy said as he placed his hand on Kim's back. "And this is my daughter, Jordan." Tommy pointed to his daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Dear. I heard a lot about you from Tommy on the plane." Said Lucy as they shacked hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lucy." Said Kim.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, Tommy, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Kim and your daughter. She is a beautiful girl. She is gonna break some hearts." Said Lucy.

"I'm sure she will." Said Kim.

Tommy and Kim waved bye at Lucy and continued on their walked.

"Tommy, what do we do from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, our relationship. Do we remain friends or do we go back as a couple before Kat's letter?"

"What do you want, Beautiful?"

"I want us to be a big happy family, but I want to go slow for now. I don't want to do something that will scare you away from me." Said Kim next to tears.

"Beautiful, I will always be here for you and Jordan; and you couldn't do anything to make me run away from you. I still love you and you know it. If you want to go slow, we'll go slow. I'll be here waiting for you, always, until you are ready." Said Tommy as he held Kim's left hand and kissed it.

"Tommy, stay with me this weekend. Don't go to that hotel, stay with me and Jordan at my place."

"I would love to, Beautiful." Tommy said as he kissed her.

The giggled of Jordan separated her parents as they were kissing. Kim slowly pulled away smiling, so did Tommy, but his smile went to his ears.

"Sorry Beautiful, but I'm getting hungry." Said Tommy looking slyly.

Kim looking at her watch; It read 1:30 pm. She laughed as she realize that she was hungry herself.

"Let's go home and have lunch."

"Right behind you, my beautiful Crane."

Ten minutes later, they arrived back at Kim's apt. Tommy grabbed Jordan from Kim's arms.

"I'm gonna go change Jordan's diaper." Said Tommy.

"Thanks. I'm gonna get lunch ready." Said Kim as she walked to the kitchen.

Walking in the kitchen, Kim found a note on the table. She picked up the piece of paper and read it to herself.

"TOMMY! COME HERE NOW!" yelled Kim.

He came runny in the kitchen with Jordan in his arms shortly after he heard her yelled for him.

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"Listen to this. It's from Jason and Trini. _"Hey guys, just want to let you know that Trini and I are going away for the weekend. Where? We don't know yet, we are going with the flow. See you Sunday night. Jase. P.S. Tommy, hurt Kim and/or Jordan and you are a dead man, got it." _We have the whole weekend to ourselves." Said Kim.

"That's good. I can spend the weekend with my family and just my family."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Later Friday night

Tommy was getting the couch ready for him to go to bed. The pillow and blanket were in place. He took off his t-shirt and pants; and was about to go to bed, when he felt a pair of small arms around his waist.

"What?" Tommy said as he turned around to find Kim holding him.

"What are you doing, Falcon?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Bed?"

"Yes, bed. It's late and we have to go to bed."

"Come on." Kim said as she pulled on Tommy's arms.

"What are you doing, Beautiful?"

"Bringing you to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on."

Tommy followed her to her bedroom. He got in her bed right after she did. Once both in bed, Kim cuddled to Tommy and his arms held her to his chest.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Sunday Night

During the weekend, Tommy and Kim love for each other grew tremendously. He knew that the Falcon and Crane were gonna soar as one once more.

"Hey, Beautiful, why don't you go put something nice on, while I order diner." Suggested Tommy.

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"Cause this is our last night together before I go back to Angel Grove."

"All right. Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Take your time, Beautiful."

Kim went to get dress into something nice while Tommy ordered Italian food. Jordan giggled in her father's arms. By the time that Kim was ready, the Italian food had just arrived.

Supper went by greatly. Jordan hadn't made a fuss to too much. Shortly after supper, Tommy had placed Jordan to bed with Kim by his side as he did it for the first time. For Tommy, it felt so right to put Jordan to bed.

'Wow, if it's like this everything, I can't wait to have more kids with Kim' smiling to himself.

Slowly going out the bedroom door, Tommy let Kim to the balcony to spend time alone with her.

"It's beautiful." Claimed Kim.

"Just like you. Stay here and I'll be right back"

"Ok. Just hurry back soon."

"I will" Tommy said as he went to his duffle bag and brought out the engagement ring.

Tommy checked to see if the ring was still in its velvet casing, which it was. Sighing happily, Tommy walked back to Kim.

"Kimmie." Tommy said as he held Kim's hand in his. "I know that I've said awful things and I'm sorry. While you where gone, Kat was trying to get me to go out with her, but I never stop loving you, my Crane. You gave me such a beautiful daughter, my Pheonix. I will always be grateful to you. Kimberly Ann Hart, you are the one and only woman that I want in my life, with Jordan, of course. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?"

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Well here you go peeps, chapter 9. I hope you love it and don't forget your reviews. I just love them…so what do you think will happen. Will she say yes? Or turn him down?


	10. Yes telling friends and family

Hey peeps…sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just that with the exams, graduation, prom, parties, and etc. I've been EXTRA busy…I'll try to get chapter 11 to you as fast as possible. Here you go! Enjoy!

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

**Angel Grove**

"Hey guys, why don't you come over to my house and meet my parents. They heard a lot about you, except of the ranger part, and they want to meet you." Said Cassie.

"Sure. Let me get my stuff ready." said Rocky.

A few minutes later, Cassie, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were Cassie's living room talking with her parents. Tanya seemed to be swimming with the shark (just deep in thought), when her cell phone went off.

"Sorry." Tanya reached for her phone and notice the number. "But I have to take this." She got up and left.

Cassie, her parents, Rocky, and Adam continued talking while Tanya went outside.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey Tanya."

"What's up?"

"I'm leaving"

"What?"

"I'm going to London, England."

"Why?"

"Cause, I'm gonna get my high school diploma there and then go to the dancing school that I've dreamt of going since I was a child."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's something that I want to do and I'm gonna do it."

"When does your flight leaves?"

"In 2 days."

"All right. I'll be there in a few."

"See you, Girl."

"See you, Kat."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

**Miami**

"Kimmie." Tommy said as he held Kim's hand in his. "I know that I've said awful things and I'm sorry. While you where gone, Kat was trying to get me to go out with her, but I never stop loving you, my Crane. You gave me such a beautiful daughter, my Pheonix. I will always be grateful to you. Kimberly Ann Hart, you are the one and only woman that I want in my life, with Jordan, of course. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?"

Kim hesitated at first. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he was sincere and they showed that he was really in love with her.

"Tommy, I…"

"What is it Kimmie." Tommy said still on one knee holding her hand.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Tommy, I will marry you."

Tommy was so happy that he picked her up and twirled her around. Placing her back on the patio, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow and placed the engagement ring on her finger.

"Tommy, I know that we are engage, but could we take things slow?"

"Anything for you, Beautiful." Tommy said as he kissed her.

"Let's go to bed."

They went to bed and shortly afterwards, Jason and Trini arrived home. They noticed that Tommy's stuff was still there, but he was nowhere to be seen. Trini went to bed, while Jason checked in Jordan's room. She was sleeping soundly in her crib, so Jason went to see Kim's room.

"Trini, come here." Jason said loud enough for her to here.

"What?" Trini said as she walked to Jason. "OH MY GOD!"

"Exactly! What do you think happen while we were gone?"

"I don't know, so let's go to bed and question them in the morning." Said Trini.

"All right."

They went to bed wanting answer for why Kim and Tommy were in the same bed.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

**Angle Grove**

"Hey Tanya." Said Kat.

"Hey Girl. All done packing?"

"Yup. I'm gonna miss you though."

"I know, Kat, but there is always MSN."

"True…do you want to do something?" asked Kat.

"Sure. How about we go for a movie?"

"Great idea, Tanya. Let's go."

They left and went to see 'The Omen'. They both wanted to see it, but as they left the theatre, they regretted their decision.

"I'm gonna be able to sleep for a week." Said Tanya.

"I'm gonna kill Rocky for saying that it wasn't scary. Scary my ass, that movie scare the shit out of me." Said Kat

"You are not the only one"

"We should do it in his sleep. He wouldn't know what hit him." Kat said laughing.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Entering the kitchen, Kim saw Trini and Jason sitting at the table giving her the 'Start talk NOW or your dead' look.

"What?" asked Kim.

"What happen between you and Tommy? I told him not to hurt you and we come home to find the 2 of you in the same bed holding each other." Demanded Jason.

"Well, Jason" said Tommy coming in the kitchen. " Kim and I found out that we still love each other. I DON'T want to lose her again and I DON'T care what you and the rest of the team thinks. I love Kim and Jordan with all my heart and that is all that matters."

"Sweet…about time." Said Jason smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Trini as she grabbed Kim's left hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." Said Kim.

"About fucking time."

"Calm down, Trini. Now what is going on?" asked Jason.

Kim showed him her left hand and his jaw dropped to the floor. After a few seconds, Jason came around.

"When?" he asked.

"Last night."

"Wow…congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks." Said Kim.

"I'm sorry for this Kim, but I have to get going to the airport." said Tommy.

"Just let me get Jordan ready and we'll come with you." Said Kim walking towards Jordan's room.

"We'll go with you." Said Trini.

"All right." Said Tommy.

A few minutes later, Kim and Jordan were ready and all of them were on their way to the airport.

Tommy was holding Jordan in his arms while Kim and Trini went to the bathroom. Jason had stayed with Tommy.

"Look, I know that you and Kim are gonna get married, but if you hurt my lil' sister, I will kill you without hesitation." Said Jason.

"Don't worry about it, Jason. I lost Kim once, I wont' let it happen again. I love the both of them too much."

"You better. I know where you live."

"He better what?" asked Kim.

"Nothing." Said Jason.

"JASON" said Trini

"Oh all right. All I said was the he better not hurt either Jordan or Kim, or I'm killing him."

"Jesus Jason. Protective much."

"Oh shut up, Trini."

"Last call for flight to Angel Grove now boarding."

"Well, that's is my flight, Beautiful. I'll call you the second I arrive in Angel Grove. I'll be back for you and Jordan. I love you so much."

"I know. Can't wait for that day. I love you too." Kim said as they kiss.

Tommy handed Jordan back to her mother and walked to his gate.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Arriving in Angel Grove, Tommy's mother was there to greet him back home. She feared to see the face of her son. She didn't know how things went with him and Kim.

"Tommy! How went things?" she asked as she hugged her son.

"So great."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Kim and I fix what went wrong between us. Renewed our love. Jordan is my extremely beautiful daughter and Kim and I are engage." Tommy said with a smile on his face.

"What? Are you sure about this?"

"Mom, I've never been so sure in my life about this. I can't wait. You will love Jordan. She is amazing."

"Well if it's that what you want. Then go for it. If you are able to forgive Kim and we can forgive Kim."

"Mom, it was Kat's fault. She is the one that wrote the 'Dear John' letter to Kim and I. If it weren't for her, Kim and I would still be together, which we are now."

"What? You are joking right?"

"No. Now let's go home."

"All right"

Tommy and his mother went home. Tommy went to bed, while his mother and father talked about she learned from Tommy at the airport.

"You're kidding right?" asked Robert, Tommy's father.

"No. That is what he told me earlier at the airport." said Anna, Tommy's mother.

"Wow!"

"Exactly."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

There you go, another chapter, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update…really busy…don't forget to review. Next Chapter is gonna be the wedding. Love ya guys.


	11. A lot of phone calls

Hey Peeps… I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, it's just that I was having problem with updating. I love you guys and don't forget to review.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

"I can't believe that she did something like that. I thought that Kat loved Tommy…. Wow, look at this picture." Said Anna as she passed the photo of Jordan to her husband.

"I know, but love can make you do crazy thing, but that is just way out of the line… Oh, that is so cute." Said Robert.

Ding Dong 

"I'll go get that." Said Anna as she went to the front. "What are you doing here?" demanded Anna.

"Is Tommy here?" asked Kat.

"Yes, he is here, but what do you want?"

"Yes, what are you doing here, Kat?" asked Tommy as he grabbed the picture of Jordan from his mother's hand.

"I really want to apologize for everything I did. I just love you so much that I thought that if you and Kim weren't together anymore, you would love me as much as you love her." Said Kat.

"Well, you shouldn't have done it in the first place, because of your stupid action, I almost lost Kim and my family."

"Family? What family?" asked Kat.

"Well, Kim gave birth to my little girl, Jordan." Said Tommy as he showed Kat a picture of Jordan.

"Wow, she is really pretty and she does look like you. I'm really sorry for everything that I put you through. I just want to tell you that I'm leaving for England tonight. I'm gonna finish my last year there and go to there prestige dance school. I'm really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." Said Kat.

"I guess and good luck in your future."

"Bye Tommy."

"Bye Kat. May the power protect you."

Tommy closed the door and walked into the kitchen where his parents were. He sat beside his mother and handed her back the picture.

"What did she want?" asked Anna.

"To say that she was sorry for everything that she did and that she was leaving for England tonight."

"Ah ok. What do you want for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter. Anything is great."

"All right. It will be ready in a few minutes."

"Well, I have to get to work. See you later." Said Robert.

Ring Ring 

"I'll go get it." Said Tommy as he walked towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Tommy, it's Kim. I just wanted to know what color that you want for the wedding."

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it should be colors that represent us."

"Well if you want colors that represent us maybe we should go with the colors pink and green or pink and red?"

"Well, we should go with the colors pink and red."

"All right. I just wanted to know cause Trini and I are gonna go shopping for wedding dress and the maid of honor dress. Love you Tiger."

"All right, have fun. Love you Beautiful."

Tommy hung up the phone and went back in the kitchen to find his breakfast all done.

"Who was that, sweetie."

"It's was Kim. She wanted to know what color that we should choose for the wedding." Said Tommy as he started eating.

"Cool, that colors did you 2 choose?"

"Pink and red."

"Oooh. This wedding is gonna be an unforgettable one."

"Thanks Mom." Tommy said getting up from his chair. "I'm gonna go tell the others."

"All right, see you later."

"Bye Mom."

Tommy was soon in the Command Center and waiting for the other rangers to arrived. It wasn't long before they did, cause Tommy had told them that it was urgent that they arrive as soon as possible.

"What is the emergency?" asked Rocky.

"Sorry guys, there is no emergency, but it did get you here fast though, but that is not the point. The point is that I talked to Kim." Said Tommy.

"What happen between to both of you?" asked Tanya.

"Nothing."

"So you are still mad at Kim?" asked Adam.

"Nope, but I do have great news for you."

"Come on, Tommy, just tell us all ready." Said Rocky a bit aggravated.

"All right! All right! Jordan is my daughter and Kim and I are engage." Tommy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow…Congratulation Man. I'm really happy for you." Said Adam.

Everyone started at Adam. They were shocked to see that he was the first one to react since he was always the shy one.

"What?" said Adam.

"Never mind." Said Tanya.

Cassie was the first one to move and give a hug to Tommy. As soon as she did, everyone else went to give him a hug, even Alpha.

"Thanks Guys." Said Tommy.

MIAMI

"Oh my god! Kim, try this one on." Said Trini as she held a wedding dress for Kim.

"Sure. Hand it over."

Trini did what Kim asked. As soon as Trini handed the dress to Kim, she had it on. Kim came out of the dressing room and gasped when she saw herself in the mirror. The dress on Kim made her look like a goddess (a/n: I'm not telling you what the dress looks like…it's gonna be a surprise for later).

"Kim?"

"Trini…this is THE dress."

"Buy it then."

"That is what I'm doing. Now that I have found my dress, let find yours."

"Ok, but please don't let it be something freaky."

"Of course, this is my wedding." Said Kim looking in the store a bit more for Trini's dress.

A few minutes later, Kim was holding up a beautiful red dress for Trini.

"Girl, try this one." Said Kim as she handed the dress to Trini.

"Ok."

A few minutes later, Trini had the dress on and it looked perfect on Trini. The dress was simple but yet, complex. There was design that went all around the dress.

"We'll buy it." Said Kim

"Ok." Said Trini and left to get change again.

They grabbed both dress and went to pay for them. For both dresses, it came around 1,500.95$, but for Kim, it was her wedding so it didn't matter to her.

"Let's go home." Said Trini.

"Ya, I miss Jordan."

Both girls left the store and went straight home. Upon arriving home, Kim went straight for Jordan's room. Kim saw Jordan sleeping soundly in her crib with the Crane and Falcon teddy around her; but Jordan was holding the wings of the Falcon.

"I know Sweetie, you miss Daddy, so do I. Just wait a few more weeks and we'll see him again."

Kim walked out of Jordan's room and went in the living room. When she arrived in the living room, she noticed that Jason was trying to peek into the bags. She walked to him and slapped him in the back of the head.

"OWW! What was that for?" said Jason rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for trying to peek into the bags."

"Aww, come on Kim, can't I see before everyone else?"

"NO! You will wait just like everyone else."

"Fine"

With Jason last comment, Kim grabbed the bags and walked to her room. She placed the bags in her closet.

Walking back into the living room, she grabbed the phone and dialed Tommy's cell phone. He used to have one before Kim left for Miami, but he reactivated again when he found out that he had a daughter. Tommy wanted to make sure that Kim could reach him anytime anywhere anyplace.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tiger, it's me."

"Hey Beautiful…so what did I do to deserve a call from you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I have Trini's dress and mine."

"That's great. So who do you want to be in the wedding party?"

"Well, I know that I want Trini to be my Maid of Honor and Aisha to be one of the bride's maid; I know that I want someone else, but I don't know who yet. What about you, who do you want?"

"Well, I know that I want Jason to be my Best Man, then I want Rocky and Adam to be my Groom's men. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you, but we have a new pink ranger. Her name is Cassie."

"Really? Where are you?"

"Yes and I'm at the Command Center."

"Is she there?"

"Yes."

"Pace the phone to her."

"All right, just hold on a second." Tommy said as he place his hand of the microphone and handed his cell to Cassie.

"Hey Cassie. Kimberly, the first pink ranger wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

Tommy handed the phone to her and walked to Rocky and Adam.

"Hey."

"Hi, I'm Kim."

"I'm Cassie, I heard a lot about you."

"I hope that it was all good stuff."

"Well, some were good and some were bad. Sorry."

"That is all right, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything. So how do you like being a Power Ranger?"

"It's awesome, but at first, I was a bit skeptical about it. I was afraid that I wouldn't be as good as you and/or Kat, but the guys really helped me out a lot about my confidence."

"That's great. The guys will always be there to help you out if you ever need anything, just watch out for your lunch, cause Rocky might eat it."

"He he."

"How is everyone doing?" asked Kim.

"Tanya is a bit down, cause Kat is leaving for England tonight. Adam is not as shy as I was told. Rocky is great and funny, but eating as always and still skinny, Tommy great and fun to be around with, especially since he found out about Jordan, he couldn't stop smiling and showing pictures of Jordan to his friends, Alpha and Zordon are doing great, and I'm great."

"Wow, that is really great."

"Ya, so I heard that you and Tommy are getting married."

"Yes and I can't wait for the day, but since we are on that topic, I know that we haven't known each other, but how would like to be in the wedding party?" asked Kim.

"Really? I would love that"

"That's great, now all I need is your measurements, but you can always teleport here, so we can go shopping, but if you do come, you'll need to bring Aisha so we can get both of your dresses."

"All right." Said Cassie.

"Can I have Tommy again?" asked Kim

"Sure. Let me get him and he's all yours."

"Bye. See you when you come down here."

"Of course. Bye"

At the same time

"Hey"

"Hey." Said Rocky

"AAAHHH!" yelled Adam. "Jesus Christ, Tommy. Don't do that again."

"Sorry Adam." Said Tommy.

"It's all right." Said Adam.

"I was wondering if you two would like to be my groom's men?" Tommy said to Rocky and Adam.

"Sure."

"Damn right." Said Rocky

"Sweet. Thanks guys."

"No problem, so who is the Best Man?" asked Rocky.

"Jason."

"Of course." Said Adam.

"TOMMY!" yelled Cassie. "Kim wants to talk to you again."

Tommy walked to Cassie and grabbed the phone from her nicely.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey, I just want you to know that Cassie will be my last Bride's maid."

"Cool."

"And I was also wondering if it would be possible if you could teleport Cassie and Aisha to me next week and at the same time, you could teleport Jason to you?"

"Just wait a minute." Tommy covered the receiver and went to talk with Zordon. "Yup, Zordon said that it's possible."

"Sweet. Well see you in a few weeks. I got to go, Jordan is waking up. Say hi to everyone for me."

"All right. Say hi to my beautiful daughter, Jason, and Trini for me. Love you Beautiful."

"Love you Tiger."

"Bye"

"Bye.

A week later

The ringing of the telephone woke Kim up. It rang a few times, and then it stopped. Jason had picked up the phone.

"Kim! Get up, now. Aisha and Cassie are gonna be here soon." Said Jason.

"All right all right, I'm up."

Kim came out of her room an few minutes later. Jason was holding Jordan in his arms with all her stuff ready.

"Jason? What are you doing with Jordan?" asked Kim nervously.

"Well Tommy wanted her. He wants his parents to meet their granddaughter. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, but give me my daughter."

Jason handed Jordan to Kim and walked back into his room where Trini was still sleeping. He woke up Trini slowly know that she could be dangerous if someone was to wake up.

Kim was walking around her apt. with Jordan in her arms and looking out on the door.

"Jordan, listen to me. I want you to be good for your father and grandparents."

Jordan looked at her mother and smiling sweetly saying that she do her best.

A few seconds later, Tommy, Aisha, and Cassie arrived at Kim's apt. Tommy walked directly to Kim and kissed her with a great passion and kissed Jordan's forehead.

"Hey Beautiful, I hope that you don't mind that I take Jordan off your hand for a day or two?"

"Of course not. Now you boys go and have fun. Us ladies are really gonna have some fun." Said Kim.

"Hey Kim, isn't there a new strip club just for ladies that opened up a few days ago?" asked Trini mischievously.

"Oh No, you aren't bringing my fiancée there, Miss Kwan." Said Tommy

"Fine, but I am bringing her to a strip club for her bachelorette party got it Mr. Oliver."

"All right, are you ready to go Jason?"

"Ya, let's go then."

They all said good-bye and Jason, Tommy, and Jordan were teleported back to the Command Center.

"Let's go girls." Said Kim as soon as the boys and Jordan left.

Here we go, another chapter done. I hope that you like it. Just so everyone knows, the chapter are gonna come faster cause I'm working at the tourist center and there is no one that comes except like 2-6 people per summer. He he. So don't forget to review. Love ya guys.


	12. Shopping and Meeting Mom Again

Hey peeps, I know that in Chapter 10 I said that it would be the wedding, but when I was writing chapter 11, I had like ten pages written and I thought that I would cut it there and write more about it in the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well as the story. SilverLunarStar, thanks for all the reviews, this chapter is for you.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Miami,

After a few hours of shopping, Kim had found a dress for Aisha and Cassie. It was light pink and red. Perfect in Kim's eyes. Having all the dresses ready, she couldn't wait for her wedding day now.

Kim sitting by the phone staring at it wondering if she should call her mother or not. She knew that her father would be happy for her. He was a bit disappointed when he first heard that his baby girl was pregnant, but he accepted it and helped her out a bit. He would send money twice a month.

"Hello?" said a woman on the other line.

"Mom"

"Kimberly?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What do you want?" Kim's mother, Lynn, asked

"Well first of all, I want to tell you that you have a beautiful granddaughter and I'm getting married to her father." Said Kim coldly.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that since you are gonna miss out on all of that. Bye Mother."

Kim didn't give her mother chance to reply. She just wanted her mother to know and that was all. She didn't need her there at her wedding. Kim's father, Allan, was gonna be there and that's all that Kim need.

"KIM! COME OUT HERE AND WATCH THE MOVIE WITH US" yelled Trini.

"Do I have too?"

"YES, NOW GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE"

"Yes ma'am."

Kim walked to the living room and sat down on the floor and watched "Tristan and Isolde" with her best friends. Watching the movie, Kim realized that the movie was almost like her relationship with Tommy. All the trouble that Tristan and Isolde had to go through just to be together, but Tommy didn't die at the end.

After the movie was done, Kim went to get more blankets, pillows, and an air mattress for either Cassie or Aisha. She made the 2 beds in the living room. One was the couch and the other was the air mattress on the floor. Trini had her bed and so did Kim. When she was all done, all for girls went to bed.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK Angel Grove TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Jason, Tommy, and Jordan arrived at the Command Center within a few seconds after leaving Kim's apt.

"Hello Rangers." Said Zordon.

"Hey."

"So how is Jordan?" asked Alpha as he walked towards Tommy.

"She is great. Do you want to hold her, Alpha?" asked Tommy

"I can?"

"Of course."

"All right. What do I do?"

"Just put your arms like mine are." Said Tommy and Alpha did what Tommy said. "And then, you just hold her."

"Ok." Said Alpha nervously.

Tommy placed Jordan in Alpha's arms and watched him carefully. He didn't want anything to happen to his daughter.

"What are you fellows doing?" asked Zordon.

"Well, we are gonna drop Jordan off at my mother's and then Jason, Rocky, Adam, and I are gonna go shopping for tuxedos for the wedding." Said Tommy.

"Ah ok. Well good luck."

"Thanks. See you later." Said Tommy as he picked Jordan up from Alpha's arms.

Jason, Tommy, and Jordan teleported out of the Command Center and landed near Tommy's house. Luckily for Jason, he didn't live too far away from Tommy.

"See you in a few." Said Tommy as Jason started walking towards his house.

"Ya…so we are all meeting at the Youth Center?"

"Yup. See you." Said Tommy as he walked towards his house.

Tommy had Jordan in his arms and had her baby bag on his left shoulder. He looked where he was walking, but he was mostly looking at Jordan. Kids from his school were looking at him funny, but he didn't care. The kids thought that the child that Tommy was holding in his arms was either his new sibling or cousin.

Tommy arrived home shortly after and walked straight to his room. He placed Jordan's baby bag on his bed and made his way to the living room downstairs. Once in the living room, he noticed that his parents weren't there so he went in the kitchen. Not there either, but Tommy found a note saying that they would be back around 2:30. He looked at his watch and it read 2:30.

"Well Jordan, you are about to meet Grandma Oliver and Grandpa Oliver. I want you to be good with them ok." Said Tommy.

As his daughter giggled, his parents had just entered the house and heard the small giggles. They walked into the kitchen to find Tommy with a baby in his arms. Anna slowly walked to Tommy and looked down to the bundle that was in Tommy's arms.

"Is that your daughter?" she asked.

"Yup, that is Jordan. Wanna hold her, Mom?"

Anna nodded her head and her son placed her granddaughter in her arms. Once Jordan was in the arms of her grandmother, she opened her eyes to relieve Tommy's eyes.

"Hey there, I'm your grandmother. You look just like your father. I'm gonna spoil you rotten just like your grandmother Dumas."

"Mom, Kim and her mother aren't speaking to one another. Mrs. Dumas disowned Kim when she found out that Kim was pregnant with Jordan."

"How do you know this?" asked Robert.

"Kim told me when I was there. It really pained me to see that Kim lost her mother, but I was told that her father was helping her out."

"That's good. So when is Jordan's birthday?"

"It's on August 18, and she is like 16 days old."

"What? Tommy, she should be with her mother." Said Anna

"Don't worry Mom, Kim gave me everything that I would need to take care of Jordan. I wanted to spend time with my daughter and I wanted to make sure that she met her grandparents also."

"All right."

"Ehh, Mom, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind watching Jordan for me while, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and I go get tuxedos for the wedding?" Asked Tommy.

"Of course not. You go and have fun."

"Thanks Mom, you are the best."

"I know, now go. Jordan will be ok with us here."

"All right." Said Tommy has he left to go meet Jason at his house.

He arrived a few minutes later and Jason was waiting for him on the porch. When Jason saw Tommy, he got up and walked towards him.

"You ready Man?" asked Jason.

"Ya! Let's go get Rocky and Adam."

"So, your mom was ok about taking care of Jordan?"

"Yup. She said that she was gonna spoil Jordan rotten."

"Nice." Jason said as he and Tommy got in Jason's jeep.

They shortly arrived at Rocky's where Adam and Rocky were waiting for Tommy and Jason. As soon as Jason parked his jeep, Rocky and Adam jumped in the back seat. As Adam was the last to get in and buckled up, Jason took off when Adam was safely in the vehicles.

They arrived at the store that held hundreds of hundreds of tuxedos. Tommy decided that he wanted something simple for him and the group. Simple and nice. He wanted Kim to be the most magnificent person at the wedding.

After a few hours of shopping, the guys had everything that they needed. All the tuxes were the same. Black pants, white shirts, dark red vest and necktie, and finally, black blazers. They left the shop and they all went home.

When Tommy walked in, he placed his bag at the bottom of the stairs and went in the living room. Walking in was the scariest thing for Tommy. Sitting in the living room was none other than Kim's mother, Lynn. She was holding her granddaughter. He walked to her and picked up Jordan from her arms. She willingly let her good cause from the look that Tommy was giving her, let's just say that if looks could kill, she would be dead all ready.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tommy once he had Jordan safely in his arms.

"I wanted to see my grandchild."

"Why should you be allowed, when you clearly disowned Kim when she was pregnant."

"People do have a change of heart. Kim called me last night to tell me that she had kept her baby and that she was marrying the father. Before I left for France, I knew that you and Kim were dating so I figured that I would come here first to talk to you."

"Why me? When you have to talk to your daughter first." Said Tommy. As soon that is was said, Jordan started to cry.

"Tommy, I placed your old crib in your room." Said Anna.

"Thanks Mom. I'll be right back."

Tommy grabbed his bag and walked to his room. He placed his bag in the closet and placed Jordan on his bed. He changed her diaper and placed her for a nap. Tommy searched her baby bag until he found the baby monitor. Placing one near Jordan, he grabbed the other and went down stairs.

"Tommy, please listen to me, I know that what I did was wrong, but Jordan is my granddaughter no matter what."

"That doesn't change the fact that you disowned Kim just because she was pregnant. You are her mother. You were suppose to help her true this, but you left her alone and she had her best friend, Jason, help her."

"What? Where were you? You are the father, so where were you when she was pregnant?" asked Lynn.

"Kim never told me that she was pregnant. I don't know why she didn't tell me, but I'm there for her now and I'm never leaving her. The fact that when I found out the truth, I stayed by Kim's side and gladly took my responsibility as a father. I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Robert got up and went to pick up the phone that was in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rob, it's Kim."

"Oh, Hey. You looking for Tommy?"

"Yes please."

"Hold on and I'll go get him."

"All right."

Robert sat the phone on the counter and walked back into the living room. Sitting down by his wife, he looked up at Tommy and smiled.

"It's for you, Tommy. It's Kim."

Tommy marched into the kitchen and grabbed the phone sitting at the island.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Tiger, how is Jordan doing?"

"She's great. Jordan is sleeping right now. Oh, I got all the tuxes too."

"That's great. I got all the dresses too. So anything new down home?"

"Actually…"

"TOMMY!"

"Lynn is here."

"Lynn as in my mother, Lynn?"

"Yes."

"What is she doing there?" said Kim angry.

"She came to see Jordan. Well that is what she told me anyways. I think that she wants to be in Jordan's life and maybe yours as well."

"Pfft. I think not. Not now, anyways."

"I know, Beautiful, I know."

"Anyways, I was just calling to check up on my family."

"You don't have to worry about it. Everything is great here, all that is missing is you and then it would be perfect."

"You're too sweet Tommy."

"I know. Well I got to go deal with your mother. See you when you get Jordan back. Love you a lot."

"All right, love you too."

With that, they both hung up. Tommy walked back into the living room where Lynn was waiting patiently for Tommy's arrival.

"Did you tell her I was here?" she asked when she saw Tommy.

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Well she didn't say anything at all, but she is still mad."

"Figures."

"Well, I'm going to my room." Said Tommy and left for his room.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK end of chapter TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Well here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. Don't forget to review. Anything is welcome. Next chapter is gonna come soon. Love ya.


	13. Broken Ties

Well Peeps, here is another chapter. I always forget to write but I don't own anything of the Power Rangers except the new characters. I hope you like this chapter.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Kim was sitting at her kitchen table staring at the phone debating if she should call her mother of not. After a few minutes, Kim picked up the phone and dialled the number to the Oliver's.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, it's Kim."

"Hello Dear."

"I was wondering if my mother was still there?"

"Yes, she is still here. Did you want to talk to her?"

"Please."

"Ok, just hold on." Said Anna.

After Anna placed the phone on the counter, Kim was waiting nervously for her mother to pick up the phone. She didn't want to talk to her mom, but at the same time, she wanted to talk to her.

"Hello?" said Lynn.

"Hey Mom."

"KIM!"

"Yes, it's me, Mom."

"Oh Kimmie, I'm so sorry for everything I did. I was wrong and I deeply regret it. Please forgive me."

"It's all right, Mom. I know that you are sorry, but it will take time to forgive you. You left me when I needed you the most."

"I know and I'm really sorry for what I did. Oh, you have a really beautiful daughter. She really looks like Tommy, but I hope that she has your brain."

"He he, thanks Mom."

"So did you and Tommy decide when the wedding is going to be?"

"Mom, how did you know that it was Tommy?"

"Well, you are my daughter and the way that you and Tommy used to look at each other when I was in Angel Grove, it was obvious that you too would get married and have a family."

"Ah ok. Well I'm sorry Mom, but it's pretty late here and I have to go to bed. Talk to you later."

"Bye Honey."

Kim hang up with her mother and actually went to bed. She was really tired and talking to her mother was a lot for her. Once Kim was in her bed, she fell asleep when she had her head on her pillow.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK Next Morning TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Kim walked into the kitchen to find Trini talking on the phone. Breakfast was cooking at the same time. Kim took over the cooking so Trini could talk in peace with who ever was on the other line. The eggs were done and so were the toasts, now only the bacon needed to be done. Just as Kim was about to start cooking the bacon, Trini came in the kitchen.

"Hey Kim, someone wants to talk to you on the phone."

"Thanks Trini."

Trini passed the phone to Kim and went to take care of the bacon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sis."

"Hey Jase. What's up?"

"Not much. I was just calling to talk to Trini and she said that you were up so I thought that I would talk to you too."

"Aww isn't that nice of you." Kim said sarcastically.

"You know it." Laughed Jason. "So how does it feel not to take care of a baby and just have fun?"

"Weird and fun at the same time."

"I bet it does."

Kim walked onto the patio still talking to Jason, when she saw Trini going to the couch. She giggled as Cassie and Aisha screamed.

"What was that?" asked Jason scared.

"Nothing."

"Don't say NOTHING. I'll hurt you."

"Trini just woke Aisha and Cassie up and in the process, scared the shit out of them."

"Ah ok. So it's nothing to worry about."

"Nope…told you."

"Ha ha, Kim. Well I'm gonna go to bed since it's pass 3 am here. Bye sis and tell Trini, I'll talk to her later."

"Bye Jason." Said Kim pressing the off button of the cordless phone and walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey Trini, you scared the shit out of Jason." Said Kim.

"Well, he is not the only one that she scared the shit out of." Said Aisha.

"Sorry Girl." Said Trini.

"It's all right, NOW let's eat." Said Aisha.

"So when does school start in Angel Grove?" asked Kim.

"On September 9th." Said Cassie.

"Nice." Said Kim

They finish eating their breakfast, when the decision of going to the mall was made. Kim knew that Tommy and Jordan was suppose to arrive back that day, so she left them a note saying that the girls went to the mall.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK Angel Grove TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Tommy woke up around 9 and notice that Jordan wasn't crying. He almost ran to the crib to find Jordan staring at the ceiling, but when she noticed her father, she giggled. Tommy picked her up and changed her diaper. Changing her diaper was easier than feeding her. For Kim, it was the other way around.

After feeding her and getting her stuff ready, he walked to Jason's house and they teleported to the Command Center. When they arrived there, Rocky and Adam were all ready there.

"Hey Guys," said Tommy.

"Hey." Said Rocky.

"Hey, so what did you tell your parents, Tommy?" said Adam.

"I wrote them a note saying that I went to back to Miami to bring back Jordan to her mother and that I wouldn't be back until tomorrow nigh."

"Cool." Said Rocky.

Alpha came from behind Adam and looked at Jordan. She smiled when she saw the robot. Stretching out her hand, Alpha place one of his robotic fingers near Jordan's hand. She grabbed it and she giggle when she did. It felt different and she knew it.

"Are you guys ready." Said Alpha,

"Yup." Said Jason.

"Yup, as soon as Jordan lets go of Alpha's finger." Tommy said.

Jordan didn't hold Alpha's finger for long, cause as soon as Tommy finished his phrase, she let go of Alpha's finger.

"We're ready now." Said Tommy.

"All right. May the power protect you."

"Bye Guys, see you soon."

They were teleported to Kim's apt. It was empty. No girls. Walking around, Jason found a note written by Kim.

"They went to the mall." Said Jason

"How do you know that?"

"Cause Kim left a message and she wrote that they went to the mall."

"Let's stay here until they arrive. That way we don't become their bag boy."

"Good idea."

As soon as they sat on the couch, the front door opened only to revealed four girls with at least 4 bags each. They had bought stuff for Jordan, electronics for them, like MP3s and cell phones, and cloths for them.

"Hey Honey."

"Hey Beautiful."

"What are you guys doing here." Asked Kim.

"Well it's Sunday so we brought back Jordan." Said Tommy.

"Ah ok"

"So had fun shopping?" asked Jason.

"Fuck ya." Said Aisha.

"We got a lot stuff for Jordan and us." Said Cassie.

"Nothing for us?" Asked Jason.

"Nope."

"Gees, you guys aren't nice."

Trini walked to Jason and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I have a surprise for you later on tonight, if you are a good boy" Trini whispered in Jason's ears.

Jason just smiled at Trini and followed her to the couch. She was about to sit down when Jason stopped her and sat down and pulled her on top of him.

"So when are we going home?" asked Cassie.

"Tomorrow." Replied Tommy.

"Ok."

A few minutes later, Jordan started to cry, still being in Tommy's arm, he brought her to her room to change her diaper. After having a clean diaper on, Tommy placed her down for a nap. Walking back to the living room, he noticed that Kim was nowhere to be seen. Looking in the kitchen, he found that she wasn't there either. Upon looking at the patio, she was there.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well, if the relationship that my mother and I used to have will ever be strong again like it used to be."

"Only time will tell."

Kim leaned against Tommy and feel asleep shortly after. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. Everyone followed shortly into going to la la land.


	14. Marriage

Well Peeps, here is another chapter. I always forget to write but I don't own anything of the Power Rangers except the new characters. I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long for another chapter, it's just that I'm working 12 hour shift, so I'm busy. Sorry

"…" talking

'…' thinking

"…" letters and/or reading

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

2 months later

Kim stood outside the Oliver house. When school had started, Tommy asked her to move back to Angel Grove with him. He told her that he wanted to near his family and wanted his future wife to be near him as well. She had been staying with them for almost 2 months now and from time to time, she felt a bit uncomfortable being like home in the Oliver house.

Tommy and Kim had been talking about getting an apt. for a while, but Tommy's parents insisted that they stayed with them until Christmas. They had agreed to stay, but until Christmas. Tommy wanted to be with his family without disturbing his parents.

Kim walked through the door to find Anna playing with her daughter. It was a beautiful sight to see Tommy's parents to threat her like family again after she did to their son, but they told her that if Tommy could forgive her, so could they. She was thankful for that. She actually loved them more than her own mother.

"Hey Anna."

"Hey Kim. Did you have a good walk?"

"Actually yes."

"That's good. Tommy should be home soon and supper is almost done"

"Thank…do you need help with anything?"

"No, not right now."

"Ok, let me know if you need help with anything."

"I will, don't worry about it."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Christmas fast for everyone, especially for Kim and Tommy. They had found an apt. and started packing right after the Christmas party at the Oliver house. Kim had gotten Tommy a new race jacket that had a falcon on the back. He had gotten Kim a beautiful necklace that had a falcon and a crane circling each other. Jordan had received from her parents toys and lots of toys.

After getting settle into their apt. Kim felt more comfortable to be back in Angel

Grove. She had her own space to do what she wanted. They even finished their wedding planed. It was gonna be during spring break. Everyone in Angel Grove knew that Tommy and Kim were getting married and that Tommy had a daughter also. The population were happy for the couple. (A/N: I'm not gonna give you the description of Tommy's and Kim's apt.)

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Wedding (Spring Break)

Tommy was pacing around the hotel room, with Jason sitting on the small couch, Adam watching TV, and Rocky laying on the bed.

"Tommy, will you fucking stop." Snapped Adam.

"Fuck you. I'm so nervous that I think that I'm gonna be sick"

"Here" said Rocky as he handed a bottle of Pepto to Tommy.

"Gees, thanks."

"Tommy, you have nothing to worry about. Well maybe knowing the fact that Kim will be the last woman that you will ever sleep with." Snickered Rocky

"I just want Kim. And FUCK YOU!"

Tommy's father came in just in time cause Tommy was about to strangle Rocky.

"Down Boys, the Girls are ready so let's get a move on."

They left the hotel room and went to the church. Arriving there, people were all ready being seated, so the Boys went to original places.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Kim and Tommy's apt.

"Kim, stop moving or your hair will never get done." Claimed Aisha.

"I can't stand sitting anymore."

"The faster you stop moving, the faster I can finish your hair, the faster you can get up."

With that phrase, Kim stopped moving. Aisha was glad for that, because she finished Kim's hair in no time.

Being all finished up, the Girls went to the church. Kim's mother was sitting in the front row and her father was the one that was gonna march her down the aisle to Tommy.

The flower girl went out first and then went Cassie, Aisha, and Trini. Kim was standing behind close doors, away from Tommy's eyes. When all the girls were at the altar, the Victorian doors open and there stood Kim with her father.

Kim was wearing a strapless dress that flowed gently around her. The were small little diamonds all around the breast and stomach area and a few here and there around the leg part (A/N: I'm sorry that I can't really described Kim's wedding dress good)

When Tommy saw her, his jaw almost hit the ground. He couldn't believe that a goddess like Kim was gonna marry him in a few seconds.

As Kim reached Tommy, he took her hand and brought her up a bit more close to the priest. During the ceremony, the were staring into each others eyes and only paid attention the important part.

After their vows were recited to each other, Tommy kissed Kim like she was his lifeline.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

2 months later

Tommy had graduated from high school, so did Kim, but she had been home school for the rest of the time because of Jordan. Surprisingly for Kim, she had received a full scholarship to UCLA for fashion designer. Tommy also got accepted to UCLA for palaeontology. When he got accepted for that, it scared everyone. They thought that Tommy had been kidnapped and replace with this Tommy. While Kim and Tommy were at UCLA, Anna volunteered to take care of Jordan. With both going to University, they were grateful for Anna's offer.

Life was gonna get better for the couple,…

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Here is chapter 14. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been extremely busy at work and I'm moving in a few days so with the cleaning and packing…it's been stressful


	15. AN: SORRY

Sorry that I haven't updated up yet, it's just that I'm in college right now and my course is a 2 years course shrink into 10 months so it's hard. I've been writing another story about **Batman Beyond **called **_"Untitled" _**for those who are Batman Beyond fan. I haven't lose hope for **_"Never Shall I Stop Loving You"_**, I will updated when a wave of inspirations comes to me, but if there is someone who have any idea for future chapter let me know. Thank you for your patience. I love you all my dear readers!


End file.
